Nace Un Dragón
by Sararags
Summary: "Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido" y menos si ese dragoncito es Malfoy. mi versión de como se procrea y Nace Draco Malfoy :'3
1. La noche en que lo hicieron

**Diclaimer** : Los personajes y todo lo reconocido al mundo de H.P son de J.K Rowling y la Warner, lo que se desconozca, puede ser fruto de mi imaginación.

 **Notas:** Les pido disculpas si soy algo torpe, si hago algo mal, me gustaría que me corrigieran porque la verdad soy nueva qui en Fanfiction, pero desde hace rato que escribo fics en Potterfics, soy sararags para si les interesan mis historias, a decir verdad solo he estado enfrascandome en la familia Malfoy, de verdad amoooo con locura a esta familia.

* * *

 ** _La noche en que lo hicieron._**

Casi se iba el mes de Septiembre y estaba llegando el otoño, cumplían su quinto aniversario de bodas, y para festejarlo el señor Malfoy quiso llevar a modo sorpresa a su señora a pasear a parís, que era hermoso, si pero lleno de muggles, bueno no le importo con tal de ver a su esposa feliz, paseando de aquí haya, con bolsas llenas de zapatos, abrigos, vestidos, joyas y a Lucius de burrito de carga.

Estaban en un lujoso restaurante, con la mejor vista de parís a fuera en una terraza, viendo hacia la torre Eiffel, con una hermosa puesta de sol, con el menú en mano para ordenar

-Cariño, ¿que se te antoja cenar?-dijo Narcissa mirando el menú-.

-No lo sé, aun no tengo tanta hambre.

-¿Te parece si pido alguna entrada?

-Como gustes, ¿y qué pedirás?

-Me gustaría la tabla de quesos, y caracoles.

-¡Caracoles!-dijo asombrado-.

-Si mira el menú, ahí dice caracoles, probare el estilo raro de los muggles.

-Solo espero que no te hagan daño, no debemos confiar mucho en los muggles, no sabemos cómo cocinan.

-Vamos cariño, es solo una entrada, ¿si los simples muggles los comen porque nosotros no? ¿Y tú no pedirás nada?

-Tal vez una ratatouille, y vino tinto, ¿vas a tomar vino?

-Sí, pide dos copas por favor.

Les tomo la orden un mesero medio calvo, que los miraba muy atentamente, pidieron del mejor y más caro vino y que su orden estuviera de inmediato, no importaba si pagaban algo extra, porque aparte Lucius pidió que cerraran la terraza solamente para ellos, no le gustaría estar rodeado por muggles a la hora de su cena.

Pronto les llevaron su orden, la ratatouille para Lucius y la tabla de quesos junto con un plato de caracoles para Narcissa, Lucius se quedó viendo asqueado el platillo de caracoles

-Agh estos muggles y sus rarezas

-mmm, veamos que tal saben estas cosas.

-Creo que no deberías de comer eso, se ve asqueroso, mira esos caracoles todos verdes y babosos, parecen mocos.

-Lucius por favor, ya voy a comer-dijo en forma de chillido-.

-Y mira ese queso, está lleno de hongos, tiene un olor horrible, ¿de verdad te vas a comer eso?

-Si-dijo metiéndose un pedacillo de queso a la boca-.

-Agh como sea, pero luego no quiero que te estés quejando de que te hicieron mal esas cosas.

-Deberías de probar el queso, de verdad esta exquisito.

-No sé, ve y huele mal, yo si me quiero cuidar.

-Vamos mira un trocito nada mas-le dijo tendiéndole un trozo de queso-.

-Bueno es solo probar.-acepto el trozo de queso, que su esposa le dio en la boca-

-Ves, solo probar, no es tan malo.

-¿Qué? Esta asquerosísimo, sabe a tierra con orines de dragón, que asco, no sé cómo te pudo haber gustado esa cosa-Dijo mientras escupía el queso-.

-No lo creo, ¿y tú cuando has probado la tierra con orines de dragón?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Nunca, pero….

-Ah verdad.

-Pero el queso tiene un olor similar a los orines de dragón, y si he olido los orines de dragón.

Luego Narcissa se dedicó a probar sus caracoles, haciendo un ruido extraño por la consistencia de estos, y Lucius estaba muy entretenido con su platillo.

-Narcissa, ¡por Salazar!, qué asco, deja de hacer ese ruido por favor.

-¿Qué?-dijo saliéndose un poco de la baba del caracol-

-Qué asco, si te enfermas no te cuidare.

-¿No?-dijo con una cara de niña triste-.

-No, porque no me haces caso, es más pide otra cosa-la regaño-

-Pero están deliciosos, deberías de probarlos.

-Si han de estar igual de deliciosos que el queso de orines de dragón.

-No, de veras prueba uno.

-Pide otra cosa-dijo mientras le hacía señas a un mesero-. La señora va a pedir otra cosa, y pide que se le retiren estos platillos.

-¿que desea Madam?-pregunta el mesero-.

-¡Que aguafiestas!, bueno me podría traer un soufflé, unas crepas dulces, unos biscochos borrachos a y un champan extra espumoso.

-¿No vas a comer algo que no sea postre?

-Querido, el postre lo reservo para más noche-le lanzo una mirada seductora-

Terminaron su cena, al fin Lucius comió tranquilo, y Narcissa destapo el champan luego de que se acabara el vino. Se acabó el champan y la señora pidió otra botella de vino, a ella le encantaba el vino tinto

-Cariño ¿no crees que estas bebiendo demasiado rápido?-pregunta preocupado Lucius-

-Para nada, a parte solo es vino.

Siguió tomando, hasta que Lucius ya no le permitió que tomara más

-Amorcito, Lu, no seas aguafiestas, nos estamos divirtiendo -Decía Narcissa algo borracha-

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, creo que ya estas algo tomada.

-No Lucyphoo.

-¿Lucyphoo?, estas empezándote a poner grave, vámonos ya-se levantó de la mesa-

Lucius se fue a pagar la cuenta, mientras Narcissa como pudo se levantó y se fue hacia el barandal, para ver las lucecitas de la ciudad, como estaba tan mareada se tambaleo, a punto de caerse pues el barandal le llegaba poco más debajo de las caderas, para suerte que Lucius alcanzo a llegar y la tomo por la cintura

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vine a ver las Lucecitas

-Pudiste haber caído-dijo preocupado-.

-Pero solo quería ver las lucecitas.

-Ya vámonos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-He rentado una suite, hoy no iremos a casa y menos contigo en este estado.

-NO, No me quiero ir-dijo aferrándose al barandal-

-Cissy, vámonos, no hagas un escándalo, debes de reposar.

-No, yo quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, ¡TE AMO LUCIUS MALFOY!-Grito levantándose y alzando los brazos hacia la gran vista-.

-Lindo detalle de tu parte, pero es hora de partir.

-¡QUE NO!

-Pero mírate en que esta….-Narcissa hizo que se callara porque lo empezó a besuquear-.

-¿Me amas?, ¿Tú me amas?

-Si, si te amo.

-No es cierto, no me amas-y casi empezaba a llorar.

-Si no te amara no estuviéramos aquí.

-Si me amas grítalo.

-¿Qué?

-Que grites alto como yo.

-No lo hare.

-Entonces no me amas.

Luego Lucius se acercó y abrazo por atrás a Narcissa, le beso lentamente el cuello, hasta llegar a su oído y decirle casi en susurro

-Narcissa Malfoy, yo te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, eres la mujer más bella y maravillosa de todo el mundo, gracias por este otro año más de estar conmigo soportándome, te amo mi amor.

Narcissa se giró sorprendida, llorando de la emoción, Lucius solo se quedó mirándola y antes que dijera algo, la tomo en sus brazos para salir de aquel lujoso restaurante.

Llegaron a la suite, Lucius bajo de sus brazos a Narcissa, esta se quedó viendo todo a su alrededor, su marido se había esmerado bastante para sorprenderla.

En todo el lugar había velas aromáticas, un camino de pétalos de rosas con velas, en la cama había un corazón grande formado con pétalos rojos, había un mini bar que estaba lleno de champan, vino y whisky, en otro lado estaba una mesita larga con unos contenedores, unos con fresas cubiertas de chocolate, otros con cerezas, en otro lado había crema batida y un frasco con chocolate líquido.

Mientras su esposa se quedaba anonadada, él se fue a servir un whisky, y a ella no le quiso servir nada, Narcissa empezó a llorar, Lucius no comprendió la reacción de su esposa

-¿No te gusta?, quieres que cambie algo, o si quieres nos podemos ir, pero no llores-se acercó y la abrazo-

-No, así deja todo, es que me encanta, todo los detalles que hiciste para mí.

-Para mi niña mimada todo lo que sea.-le dio un beso en la frente-.

Luego Narcissa tomo una fresa y se la dio en la boca a su esposo, este la tomo sexymente y le chupo el dedo, la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente, llevándola hacia la cama. La dejo caer y se puso encima de ella, besándole el cuello, entonces Narcissa lo aparto, luego se levantó de la cama y el rubio se quedó extrañado.

-Tengo una idea.-Tomo el recipiente con chocolate líquido-.

Lucius estaba que no se la creía, luego lentamente Narcissa fue caminando hacia él, llego a la cama y aventó a su esposo contra el colchón, y se montó en él.

Le quito la túnica, el saco que traía y la camisa se la desabrocho bruscamente, eso se le hizo tan sexy a su marido.

Dejo caer un poco de chocolate sobre el fornido pecho de su hombre, para luego empezar a lamerlo sensualmente, Lucius se volvió loco, y comenzó desesperado a quitarle la ropa a Narcissa, para encontrarse con una lencería de encaje negro muy sexy, aun mas lo prendió, Se quitaron lo poco que les quedaba de ropa y comenzó el juego con el chocolate, aquella noche Narcissa estuvo muy juguetona e insaciable, que terminaron cansados casi al amanecer.

Veía a su esposa que dormía tan placenteramente que no la quiso despertar, así que mejor se fue al baño para relajarse y tomar una ducha el jacuzzi, que también estaba lleno de pétalos, velas e incienso.

Narcissa se despertó, todo le daba vueltas y su cabeza le dolía, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no sabía bien donde estaba, se sintió el cuerpo pegajoso, y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de chocolate, mejor se quiso levantar a buscar a su marido

-Lucius, Lucius ¿Dónde estás?

-Amor, estoy en el baño.

Se fue al baño enredada en una sábana que también estaba llena de chocolate, se paró en el marco de la puerta agarrándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto su esposo desde el jacuzzi-

-Bien, solo que mi cabeza me duele un poco.

-Es normal, después de todo el vino que bebiste ayer.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras se cepillaba los dientes-

-Te emborrachaste, te pusiste muy coqueta y juguetona anoche, que ni siquiera me dejaste dormir, parecías fiera, no me dejaste descansar

-¿En serio?-se rio-.

-De verdad, estuviste como nuca-dijo su marido mordiéndose coquetamente el labio-.

Narcissa se sentó en el suelo todavía enredada en la sabana, viendo a su marido, no podía recordar nada.

-¿Vienes?-pregunto su esposo- No te caería mal el agua tibia.

-Me parece que no, al contrario, estoy llena de chocolate, tal vez y me puedas enjabonar la espalada-contesto pícaramente-.

Se quitó la sabana, la dejo caer lentamente, para ponerse encima de su marido, cara a cara. Se empezaron a besar, Lucius le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su cuello, Narcissa masajeaba el cabello de su esposo, para pronto comenzar con las travesuras de la noche anterior.


	2. Esos caracoles

**Nota:** jajajaja la verdad si me siento algo torpe y novata, y se me hace un poco complicado, mas que potterfics, pero ya me iré acostumbrando espero y les gusten mis fics, :')

* * *

 ** _Esos caracoles._**

Habían pasado un par de semanas de aquella que se podría decir quinta luna de miel, y aun Lucius no podía creer todo lo juguetona que poda llegar a ser su esposa, aun guardaba muchas sorpresas su mujer.

El señor Malfoy llegaba del Ministerio, eran pasadas las 2:30 de la tarde, llego ordenando a su elfo la comida, y preguntando por su esposa

-¿y Narcissa, donde esta?

-Amo, señor, no he visto en toda la mañana a la señora, disculpe.

-¿Cómo que no la has visto?

-No señor, después del desayuno con usted, no la he visto.

-Elfo estúpido, le pudo haber pasado algo y tu ni cuenta.

-Señor, Dobby tiene la culpa, Dobby se castigara.

-Cállate elfo inútil, mejor ve a servir la comida, yo buscare a Narcissa.

Se fue a buscarla a la biblioteca que tenían, y no estaba, se fue a los jardines y no la encontró, luego al cuarto de juegos, donde a Narcissa le gustaba pintar o practicar música tampoco estaba ahí, y no se le había ocurrido hasta al último irla a buscar a su cuarto donde la encontró dormida, esto se le hizo rarísimo a él, porque Narcissa se levantaba junto con él y ya no se volvía a dormir hasta en la noche.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la despertó con besos

-Despierta dormilona, no es hora de dormir.

-Lucius, déjame dormir-se revolvió en la cama-

-Vamos arriba, que es hora de comer.

-No quiero, quiero dormir, estoy cansadísima-Tomo una almohada y se tapó la cara.

-¿Cansada? ¿Pero si ayer nos dormimos tempranísimo?

-Pero estoy cansada y tengo sueño.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿O que tomaste?

-Nada, ni hice ni tome nada.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Tengo sueño, me siento muy cansada, hoy tuve muchas náuseas y vomite un par de veces.

-Te lo dije, esos caracoles te han de haber hecho daño, yo no sé porque te hice caso en traerte de esas cosas para que comieras aquí.

-Aun así estaba deliciosos.

-Anda vamos a comer, tal vez y te sientas mejor, acompáñame.

-no-lloriqueo como niña-.

-Vamos Cissy-la levanto a la fuerza-.

Ya estaban en el comedor y le ordenaron la comida al elfo, la comida estaba cérvida, Narcissa estaba muy somnolienta y de pronto le llego un apetito feroz, comenzó a comer en altas cantidades, Lucius estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto comer así a su esposa.

Después de todo lo que comió, la rubia pido el postre, a Lucius que había comido mucho menos que ella no le cabía ni un alfiler en el estómago.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-Si, ya se me ha pasado el sueño, pero tengo hambre aun, tal vez y con el postre se me quite.

-Has comido más de lo usual.

-Tal vez porque estoy con el estómago vacío por estar vomitando.

Llego el postre, de igual manera Narcissa se atacó, casi se comía ella sola un pastel grande, luego pidió nieve, para al terminar.

-Ufff, al fin, satisfecha, aunque podría comer algún mini pastel de calabaza, pero no, mejor me iré a recostar, que de vuelta tengo muchísimo sueño.

-Te acompaño-Dijo el rubio aun asombrado, pues nunca había visto comportarse así a su mujer-.

Llegaron a la habitación, se recostaron juntos, y Narcissa se empezó a quejar

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi estómago, me duele, y quiero vomitar.

-Me extrañaría si no lo hicieras, después de comer todo lo que yo puedo comer en una semana, y aparte, más ganas te han de dar por esos caracoles -La regañaba su marido-

-Ya no me regañes, que me siento mal, consiénteme es lo que deberías de hacer.

-Te lo dije, pero no me haces caso, berrinchuda-le empezó a acariciar el suave cabello-.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya no volveré a comer caracoles.

-Ves, ya relájate y respira profundo.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, en posición de cuchara-.

-No puedo, mi estómago esta muy revuelto.

Narcissa se levantó apurada para salir corriendo al baño, se agacho a la taza del baño y empezó a vomitar. Lucius fue detrás de ella, cuando termino de vomitar se quedó sentada en el suelo, pálida y sin fuerzas

-Arriba, vamos a que te recuestes, le voy a hablar al medimago Lex.

-No, no hace falta, solo necesito recostarme

-Tiene que revistare puedes estar intoxicada.

-No, con un te me sentiré mejor, y claro contigo a mi lado.

-¿Segura?

-Si, así estaré mejor.

-Bueno vamos-le ayudo a levantarse-recuéstate mientras le pido yo un té a Dobby.

Luego de varios minutos llego Lucius con el té, Narcissa estaba recostada, muy pálida

-Amor, aquí está el té, levántate a tomarlo.

-Déjalo ahí, luego lo tomo

-No ya anda, tómatelo, es más te ayudo- le ayudo a que se sentara y la recargo en su pecho- toma pequeños tragos-le empezó a dar el mismo el té en la boca-

-Gracias amor, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Comerías más caracoles.-dijo riéndose-.

-Te lo juro ya no volveré a comer caracoles.

-Para que me haga caso, oyó señorita mimada malcriada.-le beso la cabeza-.

-Pero aun así me amas.

-Claro, tú eres mi niña caprichosa, ¿terminaste el té?

-Si ya termine

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Parece ser que mejor.

-Bueno pues mucho mejor, ahora si descansa cielo, yo iré a terminar un trabajo, ahorita vuelvo contigo.

-Gracias cariño.

La arropo con una manta, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fue a su despacho a trabajar. Luego de varias horas llego una visita sorpresa, su cuñadita Bellatrix

-Hola cuñadito, ¿Qué haces tan trabajoso?

-Tú lo has dicho, estoy trabajando.

-Espero termines eso pronto, porque tendremos reunión con el Lord, y es de gran importancia.

-Lo sé por eso quiero terminar ya, pero si sigues molestando no terminare.

-Uy que genio cuñadito.

-¿Bueno que quieres? ¿A qué vienes?

-Vengo a ver a Cissy, que desde que se fueron a hacer sus cochinadas a París no la he visto y necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Cosas de mujeres, necesito hablar con ella personalmente, ¿Dónde está?

-Está en nuestro cuarto, pero ni se te ocurra molestarla, que se siente mal y está descansando.

-Qué raro, si mi hermanita es muy sana, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ha estado con náuseas y vomito toda la tarde.

-A caso no habrán encargado bebé aprovechando que estaban en París, con eso de que los bebés los trae la cigüeña de París-bromeo-.

-No lo creo-dijo pensativo y dudoso-

-¿Seguro?-pregunto seria Bella-.

-Como se te ocurre, Narcissa ya lo sabría, se supone que las mujeres luego se dan cuenta de eso ¿no?

-Eso no lo sé, como nunca he estado embarazada y no fuchi, no soportaría a una criatura en mi vientre menos cargarlo y cuidarlo, no, no.

-Que gran ayuda eres Bella, pero no lo creo, lo que tiene es que se intoxico con unos caracoles hechos sopa, y lo pero cocinados por muggles, que me hizo que le comprara.

-¿Caracoles?-pregunto extraña-

-Ya ves cómo es tu hermana de caprichosa, es más me hizo que le comprar varias porciones para que se las comiera aquí, y por no hacerme caso esta así.

-No pues ya veo, que asco, y más siendo tocados por muggles, pero así es nuestra Cissy, ya aprenderá la lección, esos muggles no son de fiar.

-Lo mismo le dije yo, pero en fin, ¿para que la buscabas?

-Necesitaba que me acompañara al callejón Diagon, ya se acerca el cumpleaños de mamá y quiero buscarle algún regalo.

-Bueno si quieres le digo yo, porque la verdad ahorita está indispuesta.

-Como sea cuñadito, mejor me voy, ese Rod anda insoportable, nos vemos, ha y no se te olvide hay junta hoy a las 11 tú ya sabes dónde.

-No se me olvida.

-chao cuñadito

Lucius no le prestó atención, mejor se enfocó a su trabajo, al fin lo termino y subió a ver a su esposa, que ya se sentía mucho mejor, la encontró leyendo

-Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

-Si ese té me sirvió bastante, gracias amor.

-Vino Bella

-¿A qué?

-A buscarte, pero le dije que estabas indispuesta, quería que la acompañaras al callejón Diagon.

-Otro día mejor la veo.

-Eso le dije.

Lucius buscaba su túnica negra especial, la encontró y comenzó a alistarse.

-¿vas a salir? -Pregunto su esposa-.

-Si el señor no está llamando.

-¿A qué hora sales?

-dentro de media hora

-¿Llegaras pronto?

-No lo sé de verdad, no se para que nos ha llamado, pero en cuanto termine la reunión vendré para acá.

-Está bien, te esperare despierta.

-No tú necesitas descansar, si, maña tal vez no trabaje, y me estaré aquí contigo todo el día, así que mejor descansa.

-Bueno está bien.

Se terminó de arreglar, para despedirse de su enferma esposa, y salir hacia la dichosa reunión.


	3. Desde París y con mucho amor

Desde París y con mucho amor

Narcissa ya llevaba casi el mes de estar enferma de malestares estomacales, de comer y dormir demasiado, también se le habían notado cambios de estado, de repente era un amor, de repente lloraba, o se enojaba por la nada, no se quería atender porque con los tés de Dobby milagrosamente se recobraba, esto ya le empezaba a preocupar a Lucius, hasta una mañana que la encontró ya muy mal.

-Narcissa, ¿Dónde estás?

-En el baño, vuaghhh-estaba vomitando-.

-¿tan temprano y vomitando?, ¿has vuelto a comer caracoles?

-este hem…

-¿Dime la verdad?

-Comí un par, solo un par, se me han antojado a morir los malditos.

-¿Qué te había dicho?

-Pero ya hace rato que me los comí, y solo fueron dos, ya sabía que te enojarías.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Por lo pronto traerme un té.

-¡No ya basta de té, ya!, los tés solo te calman las náuseas pero no te las quitan, y ya llevas así casi el mes, es hora de que te revise el médico.

-Lucius no quiero, no, estoy bien si con los remedios de Dobby se me pasa, ¿para qué más?

-Si pero luego vuelven, sin excusas nos vamos ya a ver a Lex.

-Está bien-dijo resignada como niña chiquita-.

Llegaron al consultorio del Medimago, Narcissa estaba aterrada, ella odiaba los consultorios, sanatorios, hospitales, todo lo que tuviera que ver con medicina y esas cosas.

-Tranquila todo estará bien.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya me quiero ir, vámonos te prometo que ya no vomitare pero vámonos ya.

-No, ya estamos aquí, ya te revisaran.

Pasaron con el Medimago Lex, era un señor con barba corta, calvo, y rechoncho, muy bajo de estatura.

-¡Señores Malfoy! Este sí que es un milagro.

-Lex, ¿cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien gracias a Merlín, ¿pero cuéntenme que los trae por acá?

-Vera mi esposa no se ha sentido bien.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa señora?

-Hace el mes fuimos a París y comí una sopa de caracoles, y creo que no me ha caído bien, pues desde que la comí no he parado de vomitar y sentirme mal.

-¿Qué raro ha dicho un mes?

-Si un mes

-Perooooooooo-intervino Lucius- la señora se ha empeñado en comprar reservas de esa sopa, y la ha estado comiendo, le he dicho que deje de comerla pero no me hace caso.

-Muy mal señora Malfoy, si es eso lo que le ha causado malestar debería de dejar de comer eso, y hacerle caso a su esposo. -Dijo mientras sacaba un estetoscopio mágico- Veamos señora Malfoy venga recuéstese aquí.

Narcissa se recostó sobre una pequeña camilla, y el estetoscopio la empezó a revisar, mientras el medimago le miraba los ojos, y la boca.

-Bien señora, puede levantarse.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?-pregunto preocupada-

-Al parecer todo bien, se ve sana, pero, pero tendremos que sacarle una muestra pequeña de sangre, no vaya a ser que tenga algún virus raro de muggles y tal vez no la pueda atender yo.

-Ni lo mande Merlín, ya ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso-dijo en forma de regaño su marido-

-¿y me sacaran mucha sangre? ¿Me dolerá?

-No solo será un pequeño pinchazo, estire su brazo por favor.

El medimago saco de un frasco algo que parecía un mosco enorme, que le pico a Narcissa en el brazo extrayendo un poco de su sangre, para luego exprimir al mosco en un pequeño contenedor de vidrio.

-Ya ve no dolió, solo le dará un poco de comezón, llevare esto a mi laboratorio, los análisis saldrán en una hora y media, si gustan esperar.

-Lex, me gustaría llevar a mi esposa a comer algo, por mientras que están los resultados, para distraernos un poco.

-Mucho mejor, aquí los esperare.

-Gracias Lex.

Salieron del consultorio y se fueron a uno de los restaurantes más caros, El café Bolena, donde Narcissa se dio vuelo pidiendo cosas para comer, Lucius solo pido un café.

-¿seguro que no quieres comer?

-No gracias- arrisco la cara mientras veía a su esposa comer-hoy sí que tienes apetito.

-Tal vez porque estoy nerviosa, Lucius ¿Qué pasa si tengo una rara enfermedad muggle?, tendré que irme al mundo muggle para que me curen, ¿y si mi enfermedad no tiene cura? ¿Qué hare Lucius?, tengo miedo.

-Ya tranquila, todo estará bien, ya veras, Lex es uno de los Mejores medimagos de toda Inglaterra, él te curara.

-Espero Lu, si no me voy a volver loca, y lo peor en el mundo de los muggles.

-Ya no pienses nada, mejor termina de comer tranquila.

Luego de terminar con el desayuno, muy nerviosos los dos volvieron al consultorio, donde estaban esperando al docto Lex, luego de unos minutos llego.

-Bueno y díganos Lex, ¿de qué está enferma mi esposa?

-Su esposa afortunadamente no está enferma, se encuentra muy sana.

-¿Entonces porque me dan tantas náuseas y vomito?

-Es normal para usted.

-¿Para mí?-pregunto sorprendida-

-Por favor explíquese Lex.

-Bueno pues tendrán que esperar algunos meses a que la cigüeña traiga a su bebé.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntaron los esposos al mismo tiempo-.

-Como lo escucharon, tendrán un bebé, señora Malfoy tiene aproximadamente un mes de embarazo ese bebé viene desde parís, felicidades señores Malfoy,

Narcissa casi se desmaya de la emoción, estaba tan feliz, que de ella se desprendía un aura, pero Lucius no estaba del todo feliz, al contrario había salido del consultorio muy serio.

-Lucius no lo puedo creer, vamos a tener nuestro primer bebé, no lo creo, ¿Lucius?, Lucius hazme caso.

-Ha si el primero, si, si-dijo muy distraído-.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucius?

-Nada, nada.

-Si algo te pasa, deberías de alegrarte y mírate, estas más seco que la bóveda de Gringotts de los Weasley.

-Narcissa es que-se paró muy serio en frente de …

-Ya se lo que te pasa, es que no me quieres, ni a mí ni a mi bebé nos quieres, lo sabía, y nos abandonaras, me vas a dejar, porque me pondré gorda y fea, y ya no te voy a gustar-comenzó a llorar muy triste-, debí de suponerlo, tu no quieres hijos, pero mira sabes que Malfoy me importa poco si me quieres a mi o a mi bebé-cambio drásticamente el tono a enojada- Porque lo voy a cuidar yo con o sin ti, me va a tener a mí, y le daré todo mi amor, no importa que tu no estés-dijo furiosa-.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-pregunto sin comprender-.

-Si, por eso tu actitud, sabes que, si somos una carga para ti, pues me iré de tu casa me iré lejos.

-Deja de decir estupideces y escúchame, Narcissa sabes que te amo y de igual manera amare a ese bebé que viene en camino, pero no lo sé, tengo miedo de no ser buen papá, sabes no se ni siquiera cargar un bebé, no sé nada de los bebés, de verdad lo quiero, pero estoy en shock aun, estoy muy feliz, pero muy preocupado a la vez, y claro que me gustarías gorda o flaca, para mi tu eres todo, entiéndeme, es algo nuevo para mí, a parte no son muy buenos tiempos para tener un bebé

-¿y que acaso piensas que para mí no?, mira Malfoy si tu estas asustado, yo lo estoy aun mas-dijo en un tono muy molesta-yo nunca he tenido bebés, es el primero, no sé lo que se sienta, si pero la gran diferencia, solo la gran diferencia es que yo lo tengo dentro de mí, y TU no-empezó a picarle con el dedo índice el pecho- TU no sientes estas malditas náuseas y vomitas casi las tripas, a TI no te dan ganas de comer moco de troll, ni vas a engordar, ni se te van a reventar las tetas, ni vas a comer por dos, ni te van a cambiar los humores tan de repente, ni se te va abrir el cuerpo para que pase por donde haces pipi una criatura de por lo menos dos kilos, si tampoco se si seré la mejor madre del mundo, yo tampoco se nada sobre bebés, y que crees que cuando te vas con tu señor tenebroso me quedo muy tranquila, ¿Cómo piensas que estaré ahora?, no serán tiempos muy buenos, pero el bebé ya está creciendo dentro de mí, así que discúlpame, pero TU no tienes tanto derecho a sentirte así, no al menos tanto como yo-muy triste se sentó en un banco de madera que estaba a fuera del consultorio-.

-Perdóname amor, de verdad perdóname, yo no sabía

-claro tu no sabías nada.

-Solo quiero que estén bien, ser un buen padre, darles lo mejor y cuidarlos bien, eso es todo-se agacho y le puso el oído en el vientre- Los amo, a ti y a ese bebé y tratare de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, te lo prometo, perdón.

-Está bien, ya está bien-le acaricio el cabello- sabes que también te amo, y mucho, lo sabes, para muestra un botón, vamos ya levántate tenemos que darle la noticia a tus padres y a los míos-cambio de enojada, triste a feliz y emocionada-.

Se pararon y comenzaron a caminar, ya más alegre Lucius pregunto a su esposa

-¿Y cómo le llamaremos?

-¿Cómo te gustaría?

-Cualquier nombre, bueno y también que tenga el de su papá

-Me gustaría seguir la tradición familiar, que te parece si en la casa buscamos nombres.

-Está bien-la abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro-.

Había reunión familiar en la Mansión Malfoy, el joven matrimonio había convocado la reunión urgentemente, todos estaban muy ansiosos por saber el porqué de la reunión.

-Padre, madre, suegros, Bella-hablo nerviosa Narcissa- Bueno los hemos llamado urgentemente porque tenemos algo que decirles.

Bella, ya sospechaba de qué se trataba, Narcissa se quedó callada.

-Bueno habla hija, de que se trata-dijo la madre de la rubia.

-Bueno, Lucius y yo...

Bella se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa incrédula

-Nooooo, no es verdad ¿o sí?

Narcissa solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué de que se trata?-preguntaron los padres de Malfoy-.

-Pues pronto se nos unirá un nuevo integrante a la familia Malfoy Black, tendremos un bebé.

Pronto se hicieron los abrazos, las felicitaciones, los buenos deseos, y los miles de concejos le llovieron a Narcissa por parte de su madre y su suegra, todos estaban muy contentos, hasta la tía enojona Bella.


	4. Draco se llamara

**_Nota:_** oooooh al parecer ya le encontre el modito, :'D, me gustaría saber ustedes que piensan ¿tomatazos, flores, piedras, papel, aplausos?

* * *

 ** _Draco se llamara_**

Los primeros tres meses fueron un infierno para Narcissa, y también para Lucius, los mareos, náuseas y vómitos no la dejaban en ningún momento, también los extraños antojos y lo extraño para Lucius es que a el también le daban esos malestares, y los antojos, en su cocina había todo a lo que la señora se le antojaba, algunos antojos eran comunes como pastel de chocolate, pollo frito, helados, o los picantes, pero otro Lucius no podía comprender como es que los comía.

Varias veces por la madrugada lo había despertado para pedirle algo tan raro y asqueroso como pepinillos con crema dulce batida, papás fritas con leche dulce condensada, leche con algún tipo de soda, un emparedado de mermelada de fresa con mayonesa. Otras veces tenía que estarla cuidando de que no se comiera el jabón para lavarse las manos, o que no raspara la pared para que se comiera el yeso de esta. O como en un día muy lluviosos Lucius llego a su casa, buscando a su esposa, no la encontró, y el elfo le dijo que su esposa estaba afuera en los jardines, que se rehusaba a entrar, pronto salió a buscarla, la encontró tirada en el piso con un camisón blanco, mojada, comiendo tierra, el hombre de verdad se asusto

Lucius no comprendía nada sobre los antojos, aunque a él también le daban, pero se inclinaba más por lo amargo, a veces a él le daba por comer café puro, o chocolate sin azúcar, también empezó a gustarle la cerveza a raíz de los antojos.

A parte de los asquerosos antojos, los cambios de humor empeoraron, por todo lloraba, no había día que no llorara, pero luego se normalizaba y se echaba a reír como loca, o a veces sin haber porque mandaba a su marido a dormir a otro cuarto, estuvo tan grave el asunto que casi cae en depresión, pero solo fue durante los tres meses.

Pasaron los meses de infierno, Narcissa ya tenía 5 meses, estaba muy contenta, Lucius le ponía toda la atención del mundo, aunque no dejaba de asistir a las tertulias de Voldemort, pero aun así él estaba con ella, y ella lo apoyaba.

Aun no sabían el sexo del bebé, pero se estaban preparando, y empezaron por el nombre del bebé, por eso estaban buscando en libros de la Familia Black, para sacar algún nombre de alguna constelación, Narcissa estaba recostada en un sofá de la biblioteca frente a una chimenea-[era febrero y aun hacia frio]-, y Lucius estaba parado frente a un estante de libros con uno en la mano.

-Lucius, ven rápido, ven

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo exaltado-.

-Toca, mira ven dame tu mano, ¿Lo sientes?-Le dijo tomándole la mano y poniéndosela en su pancita, para que sintiera las pataditas y movimientos del bebé-

-Si, se mueve bastante, ¿Cómo lo sientes?

-Maravilloso, es hermoso sentir a nuestro bebé, como crece y como se mueve.

-Ya me gustaría que naciera, ya quiero que este aquí-dijo y le acercó el oído al vientre-

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera nuestro bebé?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello a su esposo-.

-No lo se la verdad, de igual manera me gustaría, y lo amaría

-¿Si fuera niño?

-Le enseñaría a jugar muy bien el Quidditch, a defenderse, a ser un buen niño, ya sabes cosa de chicos.

-¿Y si fuera niña?

-Seria tan hermosa como su madre- le empezó a acariciar su pancita- Me dejaría peinar por ella...

-¿En serio?-pregunto asombrada-

-Si mi princesa me lo pidiera si, y jugaría al té, ¿te la imaginas?

-No te puedo imaginar a ti con broches y todo tipo de adorno en la cabeza sin evitar reírme.

-Lo haría, para que este feliz, al igual que tu Cissy, pero me temo que tenemos que esperar a saber hasta que nazca.

-¿Entonces si fuera niña o niño que nombre le pondrías?

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, jamas pensé que fuera tan difícil escoger un nombre para un bebé, dejaría que tu lo decidieras.

-He encontrado uno si es niño, me encanta y es de una constelación.

-¿Cuál es?

-Draco

-Humm, me gusta suena bien, Draco Lucius, claro porque se tiene que llamar como su papá, Draco Lucius Malfoy, me gusta-le beso su vientre abultado- ¿Pero si es niña?

-Me gusta el nombre de Deneb de la constelación del Cisne o Draconia.

-Me gusta, se oye bien, Deneb Narcissa o Draconia Narcissa, con el nombre de la mami.

-No, no llevaría mi nombre

-¿Por qué no?

-Me gusta más Lúcia Deneb-[acentuando la u, para que no sea Lucía], o Draconia Luciana, casi como tu.

-Gracias amor, como se me encanta-le dio un beso en los labios-.

Se acercaba el día de los enamorado, y a la pareja le gustaba celebrarlo, aun que fuera poco cursi, les gustaba, así que Lucius quería darle una sorpresa, pues era aun mas especial ese día, por su estado, pero no sabia que regalarle o que hacer, algo tenia que plantearse, algo como el día del aniversario pasado, o tal vez algo mejor, algo para su bebé, que a ella le encantaría también.

¿Pero como le haría para que Narcissa no se diera cuenta si ella se estaba todo el dia?, claro ahora era cuando debía de utilizar a la molesta de su cuñada, asi que le mando una lechuza para que fuera, aprovechando que Narcissa se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Hola cuñadito, vaya que se me ha hecho muy raro que tu me necesites, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito que te lleves a Narcissa este 14 no se haber a donde, necesito que me la distraigas por varias horas.

-¿No me digas que vas a hacer la cursilería de festejas el día de los idiotas?, ups digo enamorados.

-Pues no preguntes si no quieres saber la verdad, eso es cosa que no te incumbe, pero de todas maneras quiero hacer algunos arreglos.

-uy si que te estas esmerando cuñadito, ¿pero que te habrá dado Cissy para traerte tan atontado?

-Bueno ¿Me vas a ayudar sin abrir la boca?

-No, no puedo.

-Pues te la tendré que callar como sea, pero bueno tienes que llevártela de aquí por lo menos unas 3 horas.

-No haber no me entendiste, que no puedo Lucius.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?, si tu nunca haces nada siempre estas libre, ¿o tienes planes para festejarlo?

-Claro que no Rod y yo no hacemos esas estupideces, a parte la que tiene planes es tu espocita, me comentó que iba a estar muy ocupada.

-¿ha si?-arqueo una ceja-¿Y no te dijo que haría?

-Pues dijo que iba a provechar en la mañana que no estuvieras para salir a comprar quien sabe que cosas para la cena, y que a medio día regresaría, y luego que tenia que ir al consultorio de Lex.

-¿Tiene cita con Lex?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-A eso si yo no lo se, pensé que lo sabrías tu.

-Bueno no importa, eso me dará mas tiempo para terminar lo que voy a hacer.

-¿eso es todo?

-Si.

-¿Bueno para nada me hiciste venir?

-Pues tu que no ayudas mucho.

-Hay sabes que mejor me voy, aquí esta el ambiente muy aburrido, bye cuñadito.

-Si si, a dios-dijo dándole el avión-Bueno a trabajar duro-pensó para el-.

Llego el día, y ciertamente su esposa había salido muy de mañana, y luego aprovecho el, entro a la habitación que se la había designado para el bebé, era la de alado de la habitación de ellos, parecía igual que las otras sin nada en común ni rastro de que esa sería una habitación para bebé, pronto la empezó a llenar con cosas, una lujosa cuna de madera color miel con mantas y un pabellón de color blanco, osos de peluche por todos lados, una mecedora, un sofá muy cómodo, un ropero y cómodas para guardar la ropa de madera fina color miel, una mini bañera, pinto con magia las paredes de un verde pastel, coloco pegado a la pared un perchero en forma de árbol, también puso estantes repletos con cuentos para niños, y más peluches y juguetes. Todo el cuarto quedo de verdad lindo. Cuando termino, termino cansadísimo, se iba a recostar, pero se dio cuenta que casi era medio día, así que bajo a la sala para esperar su esposa, que también había comprado un ramo de rosas para ella.

Al poco rato llego Narcissa, que se sorprendió bastante al ver a su esposo

-Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí vivo, junto con mi hermosa esposa, ¿No te alegra?

-Claro que si amor, ¿pero por qué tan temprano en casa?

-Bueno pues pedí el día libre para estar con mi esposa hermosa-Dijo tendiéndole el ramo de rosas-

-Gracias amor, que hermosas.

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras, cierra los ojos y yo te guío.

Subieron con cuidado hacia la habitación del bebé, Narcissa no se imaginaba para nada de lo que se trataba.

-Llegamos-le dijo su esposo- abre los ojos.

Quedo sin palabras, aquello era lo más hermosos que había visto sus ojos, y lo mejor era que todo lo había hecho el

-No sé qué decir la verdad esto, esto es -lo abrazo y soltó el llanto-Gracias por esto, y por todo lo demás de verdad gracias, te amo.

-¿Te gusta?, yo solito lo hice, para que pasemos aquí el tiempo con nuestro bebé.

-Todo esta hermoso, gracias amor.

Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a romancear. Luego Narcissa se acordó que tenía una cita con el doctor Lex, y una sorpresa para Lucius.

-¡Lucius, tenemos que irnos ya!

-¿A dónde?

-Al consultorio de Lex, tengo una cita.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Allá te lo explico, porque quiero que veas algo, ahora vámonos.

Se fueron con rumbo al consultorio, Narcissa iba muy emocionada y misteriosa, al llegar al consultorio Lucius no pudo evitar preguntarle

-¿Por qué tan emocionada?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Dime que es.

-No hasta que la veas ahorita.

-¿Aquí?

-Si aquí.

Entraron con el doctor saludo a los Malfoy, luego saco un aparato grande, con una pantalla, con un teclado, y una cosa que parecía palanca, Narcissa sonrió emocionada, y Lucius miro extrañado

-¿Qué es eso?-quiso saber el rubio-.

-Es un aparato Muggle, que le pondré en el vientre a Narcissa….-No término de hablar, porque Lucius se levante molesto-

-¡NO, eso sí que no!, con mi esposa no van a utilizar herramientas de muggles, no eso no lo permito.

-Lucius escucha-quiso calmarlo el doctor-.

-No, yo no confío en esos muggles, que tal que si le hacen daño al bebé, no.

-Solo se le hará un ultrasonido en 4D-intento explicar-.

-He dicho que no, Nos vamos de aquí Narcissa-tomo de la mano a su mujer-.

-Lucius espera, tenemos que probar esa cosa.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo en usar esa cosa?, pues no dije que no, no quiero que les hagan daño, no vamos ya-dijo autoritariamente-.

-Lucius Malfoy, ya tranquilo-contesto enojada- ¿Sabes porque te traje aquí?, ¿sabes porque quiero probar esa cosa?

-Es lo que quisiera saber.

-Para ver a nuestro bebé

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Señor Malfoy, se le hará un ultrasonido, lo que le trate de decir, solamente se le aplicara gel en el vientre de su mujer y con esta cosa que parece palanca la paseare moveré por el vientre para que usted pueda ver a su bebé en esta pantalla y sepa el sexo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No les harán daño?, yo no confió en la tecnología muggle.

-Por favor por un instante Lucius deja de lado a los muggles, no me harán daño, sino no hubiera venido, de verdad esto es importante, hagámoslo, por favor-le dijo con cara de chiple-.

-Está bien, pero solo para conocer el sexo del bebé.

Narcissa se recostó, con el vientre descubierto, le aplicaron el gel frio, prendieron la maquina esa y el medimago empezó a pasear es artefacto que parecía palanca por todo el vientre de la rubia.

De pronto en la pantalla se empezó a ver algo color naranja, en tono sepia, no se le empezó a hallar forma hasta que el doctor movió mas esa cosa el que doctor llamaba transductor que sostenía en la mano.

-Miren aquí está la cabecita del bebé

-Ese, ese es nuestro bebé-pregunto emocionado el papá, que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa sosteniéndole la mano-.

-Si, al parecer está muy sano, ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

-Si -dijeron al mismo tiempo los esposos-.

-Míralo Lucius no es hermoso-comenzó a llorar emocionada-.

-Aquí están sus manitas, su cuerpecito, y haber vamos a bajar un poco más, casi, muevo esto un poco a la izquierda y aquí lo tenemos, ¡Felicidades Malfoys, será un varón!-[Algo parecido fue lo que vieron: . ]

Entonces fue la primera vez que los ojos de Narcissa vieron a Lucius lagrimear, ni ella misma lo creía, estaban muy emocionados.

-Wow, se ve que se parecerá a su padre-sonó divertida y compartió mirada coqueta con su marido].

-Nuestro bebé Cissy, un niño.-dijo sin poder creérsela.

-Nuestro Draco.

-Gracias cariño, es el regalo más hermoso que puedes haberme dado, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Luego los dos se fundieron en un beso largo y romántico.


	5. 5 de Junio en un día no tan esperado

**_Nota:_** Listo, primer historia terminada (jejeje ya la tenia terminada de uuuu) aquí en Fanfiction, igual las demás serán así, (espero), saludos a todos y espero les guste mis fics los hago con muuucho amor :').

* * *

 ** _5 de Junio en un día no tan esperado_**

El mes de Junio apenas había comenzado y solo faltaban un par de semanas para que el tan esperado heredero Malfoy llegara al mundo, su nacimiento se había pronosticado para mediados o últimos del mes, todo estaba preparado, y los padres estaban muy emocionados y preocupados a la vez, Narcissa era primeriza no sabía nada sobre el parto, y Lucius por otra parte le preocupaba no estar al lado de su esposa cuando diera a luz, pues el señor oscuro estaba haciendo constantemente reuniones o incluso salían a atacar, porque se estaba previniendo por que había visto una profecía sobre un niño que pronto nacería y tal vez lo destruiría, por eso se intensificaba y prolongaban más las reuniones.

Ahora Lucius y Narcissa no se veían tanto como antes, pues por las mañanas él iba al ministerio y por las noches se reunía con los mortifagos. A veces ella lo esperaba hasta en la madrugada despierta para poder platicar un momento con él, pero llegaba agotado y mejor lo dejaba descansar.

Era una reunión, en una mansión vieja, con las ventanas quebradas, agujeros en el techo, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, los mortifagos y su líder estaban planeando como hacer que más magos y brujas se les unieran, porque aunque eran poderosos aun eran muy pocos. Se encontraban en una larga mesa, y a la cabeza estaba Voldemort.

-Como les digo, aun somos pocos, y veo que son contados los que de verdad me ofrecen su lealtad ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para unir más fuerzas?

-Mi señor, si me permite la palabra-Hablo de forma sumisa un hombre de cabello largo, negro y muy espeso, con una barba larga-.

-Si es para aportar algo productivo lo puedes hacer Igor.

-Señor yo digo que el método de intimidación nos servirá mucho.

-Me parece una idea que aporta algo de ayuda, ¿pero y en caso de que se rehúsen?

-No habrá otra solución que acabarlos, o con un simple imperio solucionar el problema-interrumpió ansiosa Bella, la hermana de Narcissa-.

-Otra idea bastante buena al parecer, ¿otra cosa por añadir?-.

Todos estaban serios, no sabían que contestar, o no se atrevían por temor a equivocarse, porque con el señor tenebroso las equivocaciones costaban caro, Lucius estaba muy callado y pensativo

-Lucius, no has dicho nada, has estado tan callado ¿Qué sucede?, si tu siempre estás muy participativo, ¿algo de que no me haya enterado?-se dirigió el Lord a Lucius-.

-Disculpe mi lord, no hay ningún problema, solo que el estado de mi esposa me tiene algo preocupado.

-Oh si, por lo que se falta poco para que nazca tu hijo, ¿no es así?

-Si así es, solo un par de semanas y estará aquí.

-Espero conocer al pequeño….-se quedó esperando a oír el nombre del bebé-.

-Draco, se llamara Draco, y claro que lo conocerá señor.

-Interesante nombre, como la constelación, ¿verdad?, siguen la tradición de la familia Black veo.

-Así es mi esposa se ha empeñado en seguir la tradición Black.

-Ya veo me gusta ese nombre, y espero que le enseñes cuando sea hombre serme fiel tal como tú lo has hecho Lucius.

-Así será señor, le enseñare nuestros ideales y si es posible se unirá a nosotros.

-Bien, bien veo tus buenas intenciones, así que por eso te apremiare, puedes irte hoy temprano a casa-Sonó raramente comprensivo-.

-¿Señor?-Se quedó extrañado, al igual que todos en la mesa-.

-Anda con tu esposa, por lo pronto no te necesitare, pero en cuanto sientas mi llamado te quiero aquí.

-Gracias mi Lord, sabe que estoy a su disposición, muchas gracias.-Se levantó de su silla, que estaba al lado de él y se fue rápidamente-.

Llego a su casa, tal como le dijo el lord, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto a buscar a su mujer, y no la encontró, pero se percató que eran casi las 8, seguramente ella ya estaba cenando, así que se fue directo al comedor. En efecto estaba ahí, con el plato de comida lleno picoteando tristemente con su tenedor algunas verduras con la mirada hacia abajo, Lucius entro despacio sin hacer ruido para que su mujer no lo notara, cuando estuvo cerca le hablo

-¿Por qué tan triste?

La mujer alzo la cabeza exaltada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, pensé que volverías a la madrugada.

-Pues no, hoy voy a cenar con mi mujer y mi hijo.-Le dijo contento-.

-Siéntate, ahora pido un plato para ti.-le sonrió de lado sin ganas y poco triste-.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que no te alegraras de que este contigo-se sienta a lado de ella-.

-No es nada, ya sabes las hormonas.

-Claro que no es verdad, cuéntame que pasa.

-Nada.-dijo a secas-.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas mintiendo, además mira ni siquiera has probado bocado alguno, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si miedo, por ti, temor a que te pase algo mientras estés en alguna batalla, o que se yo lo que hagan.-se le humedecieron los lo sé, me siento sola en esta casa tan grande, ya ni te veo.-agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar-.

-Hey, hey, mírame, mírame a los ojos-La tomo por la barbilla y le levanto su lo juro, por ti, y por mi hijo que no permitiré que me pase algo, porque tengo que estar con ustedes, recuerda que te jure que siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, para cuidarlos.

-Pero…-dijo entre sollozos-.

-Shhh, pero nada, ven-La tomo de los brazos y la sentó en sus va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-la beso dulcemente-. A parte pediré vacaciones, para estar contigo el día que nazca nuestro hijo, además he estado trabajando duro y no tengo pendientes no creo que me las nieguen.

-¿De verdad?-tenía la cara como niña chiquita-.

-Si amor, veras, para mañana tendré respuestas buenas.

-Eso espero, que te necesito.

-Aquí estaré, a lado tuyo, lo sabes.

-Lo sé-se recargo sobre su pecho y dio un largo suspiro- ¿Quieres que le pida a Dobby tu comida?-cambio la conversación-

-No te preocupes, ya lo llamo yo. Dobby, ven aquí elfo inútil-grito-.

-Amo Lucius, mande usted.

-La cena, rápido, y calienta la comida de la señora.

-Si, si amo, en seguida-recogió el plato de la mesa-.

-Lucius yo no tengo hambre, solo te acompañare.

-Nada de eso, tienes que comer, más porque tienes que estar fuerte para el día.

Rápido como lo había ordenado el amo, el elfo dejo los platos de comida en la mesa, Narcissa se sentó y comenzaron a cenar.

Se fueron a su habitación a dormir, Lucius cayó rendido, pero la pobre de Narcissa batallo para conciliar el sueño, pues el bebé estaba muy inquieto más de lo normal. Después de varias hora callo cansada.

Tal como lo había dicho, a la mañana siguiente Lucius se fue al ministerio, a pedir sus vacaciones, obviamente que no se le fueron negadas porque él era Lucius Malfoy.

Llego a su casa y encontró a su esposa en el jardín, leyendo recostada sobre un camastro acolchonado de madera color blanco, se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo han amanecido hoy?-le beso en la boca, luego en el vientre-.

-Sabes hoy amanecí con los dolores de espalda más intensos, casi ni me he podido mover, y el bebé está muy inquieto.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que te revise Lex?-se preocupó-.

-Si todo bien, creo que no será falta, pues como ya son las últimas semanas creo que es normal.

-Está bien, ¿quieres algo para merendar?

-Si me gustaría una limonada y algunas galletas.

-Está bien, ya regreso voy a pedírselas a Dobby, y dejar unos papeles en mi despacho.

-Bien te espero.

Su marido se fue, y ella se empezó a sentir muy incómoda, le empezó a doler intensamente la espalda y el vientre bajo, se agarró del vestido largo que llevaba y apretó los puños, conteniendo un grito de dolor. En eso llego su esposo

-Cariño, aquí está tu limonada.-dejo la limonada y las galletas en una mesita a lado de camastro donde estaba ella-.

Sin prestarle atención, mientras leía perdido el periódico se recostó a lado de donde estaba Narcissa en otro camastro.

-Cariño, ya viste, están buscando un nuevo ministro, tal vez y yo esté capacitado para el puesto.-alardeo-.

-Lucius-dijo respirando hondo-.

-Bueno, aunque eso implica mucha responsabilidad y tú sabes tiempo-seguía sin prestarle atención a su esposa-.

-¡MALFOY!-Grito enfadada al ver que no la estaba mirando-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dejo de prestarle atención al periódico y miro a su esposa, que estaba muy roja, agarrándose el vestido con los puños cerrados-. ¿Qué te pasa?-cambio el tono a alarmado-.

-¡TRAE A LEX!-Grito mientras se empezó a retorcer-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-no sabía qué hacer, ni que preguntar, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico-.

-¡HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!-le ordeno-.

-Vamos a la cama a que te recuestes mientras yo...-Decía muy preocupado-.

-¡CALLATE MALFOY, MUEVE TU TRASERO Y TRAE A LEX! ¡YA!

-Ya, ya, ya voy-tartamudeo-.

Se fue rápido a buscar a su elfo, para luego mandarlo a traer al medimago, después se fue donde estaba su esposa para subirla a su cuarto.

-Amor, ¿Qué hago?-dijo desesperado-

-Nada ya, tú no puedes hacer nada-Dijo respirando hondo-.

-Ya se voy por un vaso de agua.

-Si pero apúrate.

El hombre bajo como rayo a la cocina, tomo un vaso lo lleno con agua, luego rápido subió al cuarto para encontrarse con una Narcissa recobrada.

-¿Qué, que paso?

-Nada, ya se me ha pasado.

-¿Qué?, ¿No ibas a tener ya al bebé?-pregunto confundido-.

-No creo que no, ya me siento bien-dijo como si nada, queriéndose levantar-.

-No tú te quedas ahí, vamos a esperar a Lex para que te revise de todos modos.

El medimago llego, saludo a los Malfoy, luego reviso a Narcissa, cuando termino de revisarla Lucius aun preocupado le pregunto

-¿Lex como esta mi mujer?

-Cálmese Lucius, Narcissa ya está bien, es normal por su ya avanzado embarazo que pasen estas cosas, el bebé y ella se están preparando, ya son las últimas semanas así que no hay porque alarmarse tanto, bueno aunque no debe de descuidarse.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Señor usted debe de guardar calma primeramente, y estar preparado solo eso, en cuanto a usted Narcissa-se giró hacia ella- tiene que guardar reposo absoluto, nada de esfuerzos, ¿entendido?.

-Entendido Lex-la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa, ya mejorada-.

-Bueno sin más que hacer me voy, Lucius, Narcissa hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Lex, gracias y estaremos en contacto- dijo ya más aliviado Lucius-.

Habían pasado varios días después de la falsa alarma, Lucius seguía con ella, no había momento que no estuviera con ella, tratándola como niña chiquita, no la dejaba hacer nada, aunque seguía yendo a las reuniones de su Lord por las noches. Aun le seguían dando falsas alarmas de parto, Lucius y Narcissa ya las habían tomado como normal, no duraban más de 5 minutos.

Era día 4 de junio, por la noche casi las 11, Lucius hacía ya bastante rato que se había ido a la reunión con Voldemort, habían planeado atacar a una familia muggle e ir después a intimidar a una familia de magos. Mientras Narcissa estaba en cama, incomoda como todas las noches, no podía dormir, y más aun sabiendo lo que su marido iba a hacer, que al parecer no iba a ser fácil. Luego de estarce revolviendo en la cama, se quedó dormida, pasadas unas horas se despertó por una punzada fuerte en el bajo vientre, eran ya las 3 de la mañana y noto que su esposo aún no había llegado, eso la alarmo aún más. Quiso sentarse, pero un dolor en la espalda no se lo permitió, pensó que no era más que otra falsa alarma, guardo la calma y se recostó.

Se quedó quieta por unos 15 minutos, y aun el dolor no se le pasaba, no le había tomado mucha importancia a eso por estar pensando en Lucius. Pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, le dolía demasiado, y se dio cuenta que ya no era normal, como pudo se sentó en la cama, con una mano apretó las sabanas y con la otra se tocó el bajo vientre, noto que la cama, su camisón y su entre pierna estaban mojados. Tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y se levantó apenas, agarrándose la panza y apoyándose en la cama, no soportaba el dolor y le grito al elfo

-¡DOBBYYYYYYYYYYY!-Grito tan fuerte que al que hubiera estado con ella lo aturdiría- ¡DOBBYYYYYY MALDITO ELFO DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!

Luego el elfo apareció.

-Ama Narcissa, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Cállate, y vete rápido a buscar al señor Malfoy, tráelo ¡YA! ¡RAPIDO!, que creo que va a nacer el bebé.

El elfo desapareció con un chasquido de dedos, buscando al señor, se fue a donde seguramente estaría, en la vieja mansión Riddle, que ciertamente ahí estaba, junto a los otros mortifagos celebrando su hazaña. El elfo apareció arriba de la mesa de donde estaban todos. A Voldemort aquello no le hizo mucha gracia, menos a Lucius, que en cuanto lo vio lo tomo por el cuello

-¿Qué crucio haces aquí maldito elfo?-Le apretó aún más el cuello, alejándolo de donde estaban todos-.

-Amo yo...

Luego intervino Voldemort

-Como se atreve a venir aquí este asqueroso elfo, Lucius espero que le des su merecido, o me encargaré yo de dárselo.-dijo molesto-.

-Descuide mi Lord que me encargare yo, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí maldito?

-Amo, la ama Narcissa está a punto de tener al bebé Malfoy-Lo dijo como pudo-.

-No es posible si faltan aún semanas para que nazca.

-Amo la señora me ha mandado por usted, es urgente-Le dijo exaltado-.

Lucius al ver que el elfo insistía, este se volvió a su amo que estaba detrás de él y le dijo

-Mi lord, mi hijo está a punto de nacer yo…

-Vete ya, solo espero que sea verdad, luego me lo presentaras.

El elfo y Lucius desaparecieron de la celebración y aparecieron en el cuarto, luego Lucius mando al elfo a buscar al medimago, donde estaba Narcissa gritando y llorando de dolor, su marido se acercó rápidamente a ella, y ella muy enojada le grito

-¿POR QUE TARDARON TANTO IDIOTAS?

-Cariño cálmate, por favor respira hondo, tranquilízate.

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES!-le dijo lanzándole una mirada enfurecida-.

-Cálmate, ya estoy aquí-quiso reconfortarla-.

-¡Y DE QUE DEMONIOS ME SIRVE! ¡SON LAS MALDITAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA Y TÚ APENAS LLEGAS!

-Cariño perdón, pero es que el señor oscuro…

-CALLATE, NADA QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO.

-Relájate, respira profundo, mientras voy por un vaso con agua.-dijo nervioso-.

-NO, NO TE VAS MALDITO, NADA QUE AGUA, AQUÍ TE QUEDAS.

-Está bien aquí me quedo, pero por favor cálmate.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, CUANDO TU NO ESTAS SIENTIENDO QUE TE ABREN EL MALDITO CUERPO, CALLATE YA!

-Respira profundo, vamos amor.

-¡YA!-comenzó a llorar- Malfoy por tu culpa estoy así, tú tienes la culpa, y encima de eso no me estas ayudando en nada.

-No digas nada, solo respira, estas muy exaltada relájate-seguía muy nervioso y sin saber que decir-.

Llego el doctor, pronto se acercó a la cama, para empezar a atender a Narcissa. Lucius le tengo que pedir que salga por favor.

-¡NO, ESTE DESGRACIADO SE QUEDA AQUÍ!-grito enfurecida-.

-Pero señora, necesitamos...

-PERO NADA HE DICHO QUE SE QUEDA AQUÍ.

-Está bien señora, solo relájese, respire profundo y puje.

Narcissa comenzó a pujar, Lucius le sostenía una mano, y sentía como se clavaban las uñas de su esposa en su mano adolorida, pero él no paraba de decirle palabras de aliento.

-POR MERLIN ESTO HA DE SER PEOR QUE UN MALDITO CRUCIO-decía mientras pujaba-.

-Vamos amor, tu puedes.

-¡YO SE QUE PUEDO!

-Ya está saliendo la cabeza del bebé.

Lucius se asomó a ver como salía su bebé y casi se desmaya, se recobró y volvió con su esposa.

-MALFOY, TU TIENES LA CULPA, MALDITO.

-Lucius, su esposa le va a estar gritando cosas sin sentido debido al estrés.

-¿No me diga?-dijo en tono sarcástico [Lucius así: ]-.

-Por eso le decía que tenía que irse [el medimago así: ?5649]. Puje señora, ya casi.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY, MERLIN QUE YA SALGA!

-Un poco más señora, puje, puje.

Narcissa dio un último pujido, uno muy largo, luego se sintió aliviada del dolor, cayo agotada y sin fuerzas

-Lucius, mi bebé, lo quiero ver-decía entre largas respiraciones-.

-¡Cissy ya está aquí, con nosotros!-estaba muy contento, casi sin creerlo-.

-Un momento señores y les entrego a su bebé.

El medimago peso al bebé, lo midió, lo limpio, le cortó el cordón, luego lo envolvió en una mantita verde que Lucius le tendía. Después se lo dio en los brazos a Lucius.

Lucius estaba incrédulo y no cabía en él de felicidad, no se podía explicar lo que sentía, se acercó a su esposa

-Míralo aquí esta nuestro dragón.-se lo mostro a Narcissa-.

Narcissa casi llorando de felicidad, sudada por el esfuerzo y poco despeinada, alzo las manos para tomar al pequeño bebé, que estaba color rosita.

-Mi bebé-soltó el niño, ya estás aquí con mamá y papá.-Míralo es hermoso-.

-Lo se amor, son hermosos, tu y el. Los amo, gracias Cissy por darme el mejor regalo.

-Lucius perdón, yo no quería gritarte esas cosas.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes-le beso la frente.

-Te amo, los amo, a mis dos hombres.

Varias horas después, el sol salió y el medimago se fue, Narcissa estaba durmiendo, Lucius estaba en una mecedora, observando con detalle a su primogénito que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, pero de pronto se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Lucius no sabía que hacer

-Bebé no llores, no mira-le enseño un juguete, pero el bebé seguía llorando sin abrir sus ojitos-.

Narcissa se despertó al oír el llanto de su bebé.

-Cariño, yo, yo no he hecho nada, de la nada se despertó y comenzó a llorar-dijo nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo malo-.

-jajajajaja, ven aquí, tráemelo-le dijo riéndose-.

-No para de llorar, no sé qué tiene.

-Él tiene hambre-lo tomo y le dedico una sonrisa a su esposo-.

La rubia se descubrió un pecho, tomo con cuidado al bebé y se lo acomodo para que empezara a alimentarse. El bebé se prendió de su pecho y empezaba a beber rápido como si estuviera desesperado

-¿Lo ves?

-Sí, es hermoso, verlos a los dos, ver como se alimenta.

-Amor me refería a que tenía hambre,

-Si lo sé, pero no deja de ser hermoso

Los nuevos papás seguían perdidos viendo al bebé, y este al fin abrió su ojitos.

-Míralo, tiene tus ojos Lucius, igual de grises.

-Wow, es verdad.-sonrió orgulloso-

-De seguro se parecerá muchísimo a ti.

-Todo un Malfoy.

-Claro cariño.-Le dijo besándolo en los labios-.

Narcissa se volvió a quedar dormida, después se despertó, y se encontró con una escena bastante tierna, padre e hijo estaban profundamente dormidos, Lucius sostenía a su bebé en el pecho. La escena le encanto bastante, que se le corrieron las lágrimas emocionada y dijo en un murmullo

-Bienvenido pequeño dragón.

Luego beso a los dos en la frente, para abrazarlos y quedarse de vuelta dormida.


End file.
